lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bfolyorn
Bfolyorn, also known as the Bfolyorn Plains, is an expansive grassland that make up most of Dakai's central continent. It is well known for its pockets of extreme barrenness, particularly that of the northwest area. Overview Bfolyorn is split into two portions by the mighty Jrbllndm River , which flows both north and south from the Zivarzzez Mountain Range . The portion alongside the river is one of the most fertile places on Dakai. However, to either side, the plains become more and more arid. The eastern side is the most barren. It is flat fields of waist-high, resilient, yellow grass. These plains extend until they meet the Hakamagin Desert to the south or the Endless Forest of Kassia in the north. The west is slightly more fertile if one were to take an average. There are significant portions that are actually quite arable, however, the hilly nature of this side of the continent makes farming some crops difficult without constructing steppes. Most people consider the effort required to construct such steppes overkill, as there is still to this day lots of empty space alongside the Jrbllndm. However, there are some towns and cities based around the Aahgawk industry, as gawk fish thrive in the Bfolyornian lakes. Central Bfolyorn This area in the northwest is widely known as being the most inhospitable place on Dakai. Though it is technically not quite in the center of Bfolyorn, it gained its name colloquially due to it being the most concentrated area of barrenness in the whole grassland. This is due to strange magnetic phenomena in the area that tear open the protective layers of the atmosphere. Hazardous radiation and blazing sunbeams tear apart most visitors in this hellish waste. However, there are a few creatures that can survive in this zone. The only vegetation is the Pudjaret Tree and its genetically similar plant friends. These plants have the strange ability to absorb the space radiation that they are bathed in and use it as energy to grow. A side effect of this process is an output of a gas mixture that creates extremely cold temperatures. That is one of the most bizarre things of all - though Central Bfolyorn is bathed in vast amounts of sunlight, the plants make it bitterly cold. The Bfolyorn (See Main Article) In 45 D.C., Urktoo Quiggs made an incredible discovery: The entire region of Bfolyorn is on the back of a giant creature made of stone. First discovered in 99 D.C., scientists at the Great University of Cyrim found that as one digs down into the earth, the grains of dirt increase in size until it is just boulders. Eventually, one reaches one solid rock beneath the plains - the beast's main body, a hub which controls the rest of the stones. This main stone has a faint pulsation within it, which has been identified as a definite life sign. This discovery has been extremely controversial, and has even caused some alarm among people living on the continent. Census takers noticed a rise in the number of emigrants to Kassia after the announcement. Also, there were extensive arguments in the Linguistics Department of the Cyral University over the use of the terms "Bfolyorn" and "The Bfolyorn". The conclusion made was that "The Bfolyorn" should refer to the beast, while "Bfolyorn" should still apply to the plains. CuriousMetacurious 08:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Citations: The Bfolyorn, Jrbllndm River, Ayaroka